Touhou vs. Capcom/Remilia Scarlet
Bio Remilia Scarlet is a vampire and the owner and head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. She's also the older sister (and guardian) of Flandre Scarlet. Though her appearance (and often speech and behavior) is childlike and seems nonthreatening, she has fearsome magical powers and a reputation to match. Like all vampires, she evaporates when exposed to sunlight, so she typically remains inside her mansion during the day and emerges during the night. While she is naturally known to drink human blood, and especially favors B-type blood, her light appetite means her victims almost never die from their wounds. However, from this portion, since she stains her clothing with a great amount of blood, making them deep scarlet, she is called the Scarlet Devil. Movelist Skill Cards *Demon Lord Cradle: Remilia does a rush attack into the sky. *Servant Flier: Remilia uses magic circles to fire bat bullets. *Vampire Kiss: Remilia pauses for a while then slides towards the opponent. When she connects, she will bite them and suck some of their blood, healing herself. *Trickster Devil: Remilia moves very fast in one direction, then strikes on the opposite direction of where she walked. *Demon Lord Arrow: Remilia rushes to the back wall and flies back to attack. The angle of attack is always fixed, but it grazes bullets. *Vampire Claw: Remilia swipes at the opponent which can be done three times. *Demon Lord Walk: Remilia does an arcing leap that covers slightly more distance than her ground dash. *Chain Gang: Remilia creates a red, chain-shaped aura and fires it to chase after the enemy. The length can be increased. *Rocket Kick Upper: Remilia releases a high-speed wedge-shaped bullet from a kick. *Demon's Dinner Fork: Remilia throws magic bundled together in spear form. Charging the attack will increase the number of spears thrown. *Stigmanizer: Remilia quickly jumps, then launches a medium spinning pinwheel downwards. *Ceiling Fear: Remilia leaps very high into the sky and quickly thrusts herself down to the ground, creating a shockwave when she hits the ground. Spell Cards *Miserable Fate: Remilia fires out red aura chains that chase the enemy. *Night Lord "Dracula Cradle": Remilia spins and charges towards to her opponent. She can be controlled. Last Word *Scarlet Devil: Remilia becomes invisible for a short time, flickering slightly when struck by enemy attacks. While invisible, she can perform an unblockable attack on her opponent. She will slam them into the ground, then she releases a cross shaped blast, doing massive damage. Misc. *Battle Intro: She curtsies and says “Now you will know why they call me the scarlet devil.” *Taunt: She drinks from a goblet and puts it away. *Victory Pose: She floats a bit while holding a goblet and says “You're too weak, how boring.” Winning Quotes Useless, useless. I don't have time to let you win. I only used 1/10th of my strength. Just now. Why did you stop? I'm not satisfied yet. Hmm, I can't see anyone to kill time on... Vs. Self: Vampires don't have reflections. So this is simply an afterimage. Vs. Reimu: What is a shrine maiden? A miserable pile of donations... If you had any that is. Vs. Marisa: Humans are so... weak. I'm beginning to pity you. Vs. Sakuya: So bored. Go bring me someone interesting. Vs. Flandre: Sister! What are you doing outside the mansion?! Vs. Alice: Those dolls... They're all controlled by strings? Really? Teach me how next time. Vs. Patchouli: Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. I spilt black tea while I was reading a book in the library....I wonder where I put that book? Vs. Meiling: Can you please explain why a doorguard is in a place like this? Vs. Keine: Hmph, you're rather full of yourself. Even though you're a were-hakutaku. All you do is look back at history. Vs. Ryu, Ken, Chun Li, Sakura, Akuma, Felica, Cammy, Dan and Sonson: You seem to be in constant motion. I thought fighting you would be interesting, but... Vs. Mystia, Rumia and Wriggle Nightbug: Hmph. Is it the brats' night out? Vs. Morrigan: You and I have so much in common….Shall I invite you over for tea sometime? Vs. Demitri: Always a pleasure to meet a follow vampire. Vs. BB Hood: Geez, You make my sister look sane. Vs. Youmu: I heard a rumor that it's a trend to use ghosts for air conditioning... Vs. Yuyuko and Murasra: Until now, I thought of ghosts as just zombies, but you seem different. I wonder where the mummies are? Vs. Iku: I've heard that oarfish are a really rare kind of fish. Hmmm...I should let Sakuya know as soon as possible. She has a soft spot for rare dishes. Vs. Aya and Frank West: Writing is a pain. How do you write so neatly in newspapers? Vs. Sanae, Asura, Gene, Wesker and M. Bison: Heh, so you can become a god just by making the blow, huh? Vs. Utsuho and Amaterasu: I rather dislike the sun... Vs. Cirno: Fairies are completely useless. Vs. Koishi: I sympathize with Satori. I, too, know what it's like to have a overpowered little sister. Vs. Guile, Zero, Vergil, Soki and Hiryu: I can always appreciate a man who fights with class. Vs. Juri, Tron, Bass, Viewtiful Joe, Captain Commando, Batsu, Jin, Reisen, Suika, Seiga, Futo, Mamizou and Shinki: Maybe I should have let my little sister handle it. Something about that one gave me a headache. Vs. Hsien-Ko: Well, this is a bit ironic. Vs. Chris, Jill and Arthur: You really shouldn't have lumped me in with the undead you face daily. Vs. Jon Talbain, Momiji and Kagerou: I wonder if Sakuya is comfortable around dogs. Me and Flandre could use a pet. Vs. Megaman and Roll: Maybe we should start using robots instead of fairies. Vs. Dante: Don't think you're hot stuff just because you're Sparda's son. Vs. Trish, Ruby and Byakuren: Finally, a woman with courtesy. Vs. Phoenix Wright and Shikieki: I'll just have Patchouli and Koakuma handle all the paper work. That'll probably get them off their lazy butts. Vs. Saki, Nitori and Miko: It's time you headed home, little girl. Vs. Hayato, Mokou and Kokoro: I'm not feeling anything from you. Vs. Yukari, Yuuka and Kaguya: Next time, contact me when you decide to crash my mansion. Vs. Komachi: Meiling may sleep a lot, but at least she does her job. Vs. Ichirin, Mima and Firebrand: Good or evil don't really drive me. I'm just bored. Vs. Tenshi: So what if the ground shakes a little? I'll be fine once I'm under a table! Vs. Dr. Wily: You really don't exercise much, do you? You're going to get fat. Vs. Iesua: What? Just 'cause I'm a vampire doesn't mean I'm doing anything. Vs. Yuugi: Two famous monsters with unbridled power. We should hang more often. Vs. Tessa: Not since Patchouli have I met someone with such a thirst for Knowalage. Vs. Satori: Don't you know it's rude to butt into people's minds? Vs. Medicine: You really think that would beat me? Vs. Anakaris: Zombies are one thing, but mummies are just silly. Vs. Yumemi: You can keep Ruukoto. Sakuya and the fairies are the only maids I need. Vs. Amingo: What a disturbing looking youkai. Vs. Nue: Hmph. Did you really think you could scare me? Vs. Kogasa: Oh good. With you taking up the sunlight for me, the sun won't be so bad. Vs. Spencer: No manners, swinging around in my mansion. Vs. Hina: Even with all the downsides to being a vampire, I think I'm pretty lucky. Vs. Date Masamune: What the hell’s the matter with you, barging in and wrecking up my place like you own it? Vs. Kasen: Maybe these pets of yours can keep my sister company in her room. Vs. Nick: Ew. I don’t wanna sink my teeth into your greasy skin. Vs. Nero: Who do you think you are, talking to me like that? Ending (Remilia and Sakuya are standing in the hall of the mansion.) Remilia: So Sakuya, Remember how I said I was having a visitor from a makai realm over? Sakuya: Yes, milady. Remilia: Well… she should be here right about… Doorbell: DING DONG Remilia: Oh! She’s here! (It’s Morrigan Aesnland. She’s wearing a very fancy kimono.) Remilia: Ah, Ms. Aesnland. Good to have you over. Morrigan: Thanks for inviting me. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom